


Kiss the Go(Goat)

by QueenRen64



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Confessions, Mind Rape, Missionary Position, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Sexual Violence, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-17 00:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20611796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenRen64/pseuds/QueenRen64
Summary: You couldn't understand love. You didn't know why it had to be painful. Every guy you tried to talk to didn't want anything to do with you. And the ones that did just wanted to use you. So on one tearful night tired of it all, little would you know you were about to meet your dark savior who would conquer you as his for the rest of your life...





	Kiss the Go(Goat)

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you know....Ghost released a new video recalling more about Papa Nihil's younger days...and of course I fell in love! Well, I've always been in love with him since they showed him in Dance Macabre but now with "Kiss the Go-Goat"....yup, I've hit rock bottom. This came in my mind first thing to do (and of course leak into the gutter). A note of warning: this work MIGHT have some changes here and there but as for now, I think I'll just keep it as it is (as I'm still working on other Ghost related reader inserts). This work might possibly be divided into chapters but for now, it's just one big whole story. Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> Some notes:  
Takes place sometime during the 1960s-1970s  
This is based on “Kiss the Go-Goat” music video  
Nihil and Imperator are in their younger forms  
Nihil is based on his “Kiss the Go-Goat” and Chapter 7 incarnations  
Reader is same age around Nihil and Imperator (unless you want Nihil to be waaaaaay older than expected hardy har har)

The heavy rainstorm that night drowned out the sounds of a young girl crying madly. She had tears of a waterfall draining down her face, torn apart by another man of unrequited love.

This young lady was none other than you of course.

You were heartbroken. Beaten. Tired. Upset. Flabbergasted. Disappointed. Destroyed.

You had gone up to the man you wanted all your life. The man you thought was the One.

After all the fight through with other men who turned you down and others who just saw you as another toy to play with, you were for sure...no POSITIVE, that this man was the one you were going to spend all your life with.

You were a pretty girl. You knew how to dress nice. You may not have always followed the social norm being some snobby bitch but your heart was pure and your actions kind. You were a smart cookie. A goody two shoes.

Someone out there had to want you. Not these idiots who were old wrinkled smelly farts thinking they can get the young girls or youngsters who were just play boys wanting someone to damage and leave.

No, you wanted a genuine person. The others that came before him, sadly, saw nothing in you. However, you weren’t letting this one go. Nope you were not going to walk away and let it get the best of you. Even if he said no, there had to be something you could do.

Alas, fate had failed you again.

With his harsh words and bellowing, you found yourself crying, running away as fast as you could.

You didn’t understand. Why were you rejected once more? Were you...improbable?

The rainstorm didn’t help either as when you looked up to see the first raindrop on your dress, you glanced up to see more drops followed, soaking you completely wet. Tearing up some more, you sobbed as you scanned for the nearest place to dry off.

Walking down the streets of Los Angeles was a bad time to go by too, with all the crazy cars, slippery cement and smog smoking your lungs. Luckily, it was sometime around sunset but the looming gloomy clouds covered any chances of hopeful sunshine lighting your way.

You wiped another tear from your eye as you glimpsed up to see a neon sign glow against the sprinkles of rain. Whiskey Go Go, it read. On the bottom of the sign had some bands performing today.

You frowned. Funny thing, you could of sworn this place went by another name. The Devil's Drink? The Hell's Haven? Whatever it was, at least it was somewhere you could dry off for now.

Opening the door, you stumbled in, sniffing still.

You glanced around to see few people inside, sitting at the bar stools, sipping drinks while others stood by smoking. Walking over to the corner of the bar, you sat upon a stool, nearing to the little lamp light flickering above you.

A bartender walked over and brought out a glass. “Now what’s a youngling like you doing here looking like you just jumped into a pool?” he asked playfully.

You smiled, recognizing his face. “Hey Levi,” you said. “This place got another new name change?”

“Ah, you know, owner doesn’t make up his mind,” Levi said, rolling his eyes.

He grabbed some shakers. “The usual?”

You nodded.

He whipped up your favorite and slid it down to your seat.

He sighed. “Let me guess,” he said. “Another guy...dumped you.”

You giggled. “What else is new I guess?”

Levi shook his head. “How bad is it raining out there?”

“Pretty bad. I’m all wet head to toe.”

He glanced around the room. “Well, my shift is going to be over in a bit. I can drive you home. Or if you want, you can crash for the night. I have the key for the spare room in here. Of course, just wait until everyone leaves and then I’ll show you the spot. I don’t think this rain is going to stop by tonight. Might go into the morning.”

You grumbled. “Well, I do deserve it. There’s a reason why it’s raining.”

Levi huffed. “(Y/n) as much as I love you like a little sister, I don’t understand these guys. I mean, you’re cute, sweet and adorable. I would date you in a heartbeat had I not been taken. And of course....with the way you act towards me being a little sister.” 

You and him laughed together.

Levi was someone you went to whenever you were in midst of crisis such as now. You had met him one day at the club, sadden by another reject. Some asshole next to you tried to get into your pants and with each irritated no you made at him, he didn’t listen. Levi scared him off by yelling, threatening to call the police. Ever since that day, you two became good friends like siblings.

He was a gentleman to you, always listening whenever you had to vent and offered his advice (even when you were moody and didn’t want to listen). He didn’t like how the men were today, all rowdy and only wanting the high class fame. He saw you as someone desirable. Maybe you didn’t know everything but you completed high school. You were off in college. You were trying to start somewhere in life. You always gave and tried not to take. You cared for those who were in need. And they dumped you as if you were trash.

“You aren’t in a rush are you?” Levi asked. “Remember what I told you...”

“No,” you said. “I just...I just wish I had someone. I’m just so tired going around seeing couples being so happy together. I want it too...but I never get to see it. Why can't it be like the movies show it? I’m...lonely.”

“They’re just movies,” Levi said. “You know how Hollywood works....make everything all sunshine and rainbows. Same with couples. They may look like they're happy but they got their own issues too. And then you wake up to find out your ex is hanging around with another man who’s got better money sucking his dick while you’re out struggling to even pay fucking rent, doing everything you can just to make her happy....but she decides to be some slutty cunt face.”

He zipped his mouth shut. “Sorry just...here, have another round.” He poured another glass. “If you’re hungry or anything else...just let me know.” He gave you a wink before walking over to help another customer.

You took a sip of your drink, leaning back into your chair. You began to skim through Levi’s advice he always gave to you. “Maybe he’s right,” you said to yourself. “Maybe I might be rushing it...I just hate how it feels so hopeless....but maybe I don’t need this now. I need to focus on school and get myself somewhere better. Maybe then I can find someone.” You took another gulp from your drink. “Yeah, that’s it...pff, who needs a man.”

You then began to scan through the menu, searching through the food and desserts.

“My, my, my, what a lovely creature you are. Is this seat taken, my dear?”

Your ears perked up at the sound of a near angelic deep Italian voice coo nearby you. Turning to your side, you gapped at the dark Adonis standing beside you.

The man smiled at your shock. He had somewhat long black hair, all draped and curled, forming a bob around his head. He wore a black collared shirt with black trousers along shiny black shoes. What got you though falling at him was his face. It was painted white, skeletal, with black pigment surrounding his eyes, nose and a slab curving on each cheek. On his mouth were little lines marking for teeth. And his eyes...one a mystical emerald green and the other a blue milky mist with a single black pupil glaring at you.

Your heart stopped, breathing heavily. Whoever this man was...he was enchanting. But who was he? Something about that skeletal face...turned you on.

You gulped, swallowing saliva.

The man chuckled. “Mi amore, you should have no fear of me. I am not your enemy. I am simply a friend. I seen your tears drip on your cheeks and the frown on your face, indicating you are sad. Tell me, my ghuleh...what is the matter?”

You bit your lip. “I umm...I’m just sad,” you said, having no idea how to speak to him. Your heart began to beat rapidly.

The man nodded. “Sad about what though? A missed opportunity? Someone manipulated you? Or...did someone break your heart?" He titled his head as if he knew the answer.

You felt sweat tingle down your neck. How...the hell did he know? Deciding not to lie, you told the truth. "There was a man...a guy I loved...I did everything for him to be happy. I grew a crush on him but I surpassed my feelings, hoping maybe if I do everything to make him happy...he'll love me in return. And I asked him...and he...rejected me."

You fought off a tear escaping. "I'm afraid I will never be able to find the man I want...and when I do, he wants nothing to do with me. Or worse...I don't fit his 'ideal lady' as they state. I'm getting left off with the old time bagpipes and gangbangers...and of course same thing. They want nothing to do with me. They just want to use me." You took a chug from your drink. "I'm tired of being alone but...I guess it was meant to be."

"Oh nonsense!" the man purred, curling a hand through your hair, sliding it down to your cheek to grip. "How can a beautiful thing like you be rejected? What kind of men have you been preying on? My dear, if I were you, these men simply should be avoided. You're wasting your energy on these dicks who probably have an IQ of 0."

You giggled. "Maybe...but it's just well...you know..." You shrugged. "My friend tells me the same that I should focus on school and such but when you hear talk about couples going out doing stuff...you start thinking you can find it too...and this happens...and then you're reminded why."

"Well, that reminder needs to be tossed out into the trash," the man said. "A pretty girl like you needs to be around men more so...like me."

You snorted. "Oh really? What makes you stand out from the others?" 

The man smiled as he took the seat aside you, sitting down. "I'm a natural talent, mi amore," he said. "I'm not one for throwing my woman around like a piece of meat for the dogs. Oh noooooo, I put her on the pedestal. For she is the queen of my world. As all woman should be looked on."

"You sound like you got that from a book," you huffed.

"Still, true words to live by," the man said, his smile growing wider.

You chuckled, wanting to play his game. "All right Mr. Genius, tell me then....who are you and why me out of all the women here?"

The man lifted up the corners of his cheeks. "You can call me my dear, Papa Emeritus Zero...or Papa...or Emeritus...or Zero...either one works. Sometimes, I get called Nihil as well. Any to your liking, my love."

You raised an eyebrow. Strange name for someone like him...but maybe he was some performer or something. That's why he really couldn't tell you his name. "Ok, Papa," you teased. "Tell me then...what is your deal here with me?"

Papa snickered, scooting closer to you. "I'm a singer. I'm going to perform tonight with my band. Perhaps you'd like to attend the performance up front...I promise it'll dry up those tears you weep for that asshole. Like I said, I only put my women on a pedestal...never anything lower. Aside the performance tonight."

You wobbled closer to him. "What kind of songs do you sing? I don't think I heard your music before or at least your name too."

Papa giggled. "Well, our music is still a bit in the works," he said. "We already published some albums but now we're on tour, promoting our new work. In fact, we've got this one song we're really pushing for to be on the charts. Come up to the stage and hear it."

You turned to look at the little stage some workers were setting up, placing guitar stands out. "Ok, i'll give it a try," you said. "What do I get in return for attending?"

Papa grinned, moving more closer to you. "Backstage access," he purred, winking.

At that point, you both lost it, laughing uncontrollably. "Get out of here!" you roared, crying tears of joy now, slapping him on the arm.

Papa himself was on a roll, slamming his hand on the table from the joke. "That was a good one though, admit it," he said. "I got you there for a second."

"No, you didn't!" you insisted, slapping him some more. You rolled your eyes and signaled a bartender. "Give me one more glass. The usual."

"And I'll have another. Put both on my tab," Papa said. "One or two wouldn't hurt to take. Might even help out tonight."

It was at that point you two began to really hit it off now. It was spent hours of talking about each other's life, laughter at Papa's cringe jokes and crying....but not crying of sadness and rejection. Crying for laughs. Crying for glee. Crying because...you were happy.

He was making you happy.

You eventually learned that Papa was the lead singer of some band known as Ghost. They would be performing at the club for 3 nights, as of course, anywhere else was too expensive and some of the clubs were weary about letting some "skeleton guy" frighten the guests. The costumes they wore and the names they used were all for anonymity to hide their personal lives. Yet of course, people thought of them to be freaks.

"Well, I think your costume looks cool," you said. "If that's how you want to be noticed, then it's what you like. They don't like it, they can shove it up their butt."

"As I have said before, they can fuck off," Papa said, agreeing, sipping from his glass. "It's just something we're doing for fun now. Besides, we allow these women to come wearing the lowest of all dresses....well, let me look like I’m ready for Halloween if I want to.”

You surpassed a small giggle.

Papa turned to you, grinning. “Seriously...you are going to attend tonight’s performance?”

You nodded. “I will. I owe you one for making today better. You are a friend as you’ve said.”

“A good friend at that, my ghuleh,” Papa said. “I am glad I got to meet a rose like yourself. Alas, those poor petals sinking down...and now lighten up in full bloom.”

Your cheeks blushed fuming red. “Here, why don’t I get your tab,” you said, already searching for your wallet.

“No, mi amore, it’s on me,” Papa said, getting his out too.

“No, no, let me owe you a favor in return,” you said, shaking your head as you brought out a $20.

Papa rolled his eyes, grabbed your wrist pushing it away. He leaned closer to you. “I said I got it,” he said. “Don’t wither over something as simple as this. Let me spoil you for tonight.”

His voice spoke of silky, elegance, you obeyed, staring into his eyes. They were hypnotizing, pulling you into a world of comfort and dominance. He was willing to give you what you wanted. He never questioned you or tried to pull you down. He genuinely was sweet.

He seemed to notice the sudden change in you as he began to tilt his head closer. Your heart raced with force, feeling like it would jump out your chest any moment. Sweat glimmered on your skin, sparkling like dew.

Papa licked his lips as he lowered his forehead to meet yours, seeing you become a mess before him. Before he could kiss you though, someone slammed their hand on the table, sliding the receipt towards him.

“I believe you owe $48, sir?” Levi huffed.

Papa glowered at him, furrowing his eyebrows. “Ahh, yes I do,” he said, pretending to smile. He picked a couple bucks from his wallet, handing it over. “Exact change.”

Levi swiped the money, counted it and shut it away in the register. He collected the glasses. “I also believe you almost set to perform. It’s nearing to your hour.”

Papa turned to the clock on the wall. “Oh dear, I better get going.”

He got off the chair. “Well, it was nice meeting you, my ghuleh. I hope you enjoy the show.” He blew a kiss to your face as he walked away before bowing.

You swooned as he left, giddily laughing and awing at the skeletal musician. You turned over to Levi who kept on glaring at you. “What?” you asked innocently.

Levi shook his head. "If I were you, I wouldn't get involved," he warned.

You scoffed. "Why? He was just being nice and friendly."

"That was his whole point," Levi said. "He's pretending to be nice and friendly. Let's see, there's a girl here crying her ass off about some guy who didn't feel the same way about her thinking it's going to be the end of the world. Oh gee, what can an assertive big cock alpha wolf like me do in a time like this?"

Your cheeks bloomed. "He's around my age at least," you said. "Maybe I don't know...a few years older? Or maybe I'm older than him...anyway, main point now: we were just talking. We weren't making out already or he had his hands sliding down my leg. He shown no interest of trying to play hooky. He was...really nice. You're probably like the others out here who think he's a weirdo for wearing a skeleton mask."

"I mean, he kind of is. It's not freaking Halloween yet. And to hide it as a disguise? I mean, I understand the anonymity but come on...he can't hide himself forever."

You shook your head. "Levi, I think you're overreacting. I appreciate you as a big brother role but...now I think you’re jealous. It was small talk. I haven’t committed myself to running away with him or anything. Now, I think I’m going to go and see his performance.” 

Jumping off of your chair, you walked over to the center of the club, seeing a couple guys on the stage now testing the instruments.

Levi sighed. “It’s on her then,” he hissed.

—————————————————

If your ears could hear the harmony of being forever enraptured, it would be to be stuck listening to Papa’s voice all day long.

The man could sing. He was dressed in the best, in his same black shirt and trousers but coated with a long leather black jacket with some fur on its collar. He knew how to dance too. With the way he swayed his hips, winked and blew kisses to the crowd...he was a man of fun.

And you wanted in.

You danced with the crowd, singing along to the songs. You didn't care what they were about or how strangely "Satanic" they were. You just had fun with the music. You wanted something to throw all your cares away, to forever be enamored by this mysterious dark angel. He washed out all the tears you cried. The best you could do back for him was to support his music.

You could tell as natural, Levi wasn't enjoying watching you dance. You had a funny feeling he was going to tell you something about the music. And no doubt it was as soon as the next day came by, you got a call from the manager of Whiskey Go Go. "Mr. Emeritus says he likes to see you first thing right now," he said. "He said you forgot your card and he has it."

Knowing he just lied to get you to come down, you admitted, that fucker got your heart trapped in his hands. Only at least he wasn't some manipulator. He was just...nice. He wouldn't hurt you or anything.

You opened the door to the club, seeing Levi was working at the bar. He glowered at you, sighing.

You rolled your eyes and searched for Papa.

“Ah there you are, mi amore!”

Papa came running over to you, smiling like a little kid given candy.

“Hey, Papa,” you said, happy to see him.

He gave you a quick hug, wrapping one arm around you. “Did you like my performance last night?”

“It was wonderful!” you said. “You’re...magnificent. You totally know how to sing and dance.”

“It is only my job as an entertainer,” Papa said, bowing. “Now, would you care for another round with me? Why don’t we celebrate this beginning of a new friendship?”

“Of course!” you said, walking over to the bar. “Can we get the unusual please?”

And right as you brought up the drinks for Papa and you, you scanned to see Levi shaking his head, angrily clanking glasses together.

“What’s his problem?” Pap asked, glaring at him.

“Don’t pay him attention,” you huffed. “He’s just jealous.”

With that, Papa took you over to one of the back rooms, introducing you to his Nameless Ghouls. The Ghouls all greeted you, commenting what a pretty girl you were.

You blushed and thank all of them.

“Oh, speaking of which, Mr. Klingson wants to know if we can stay 2 more nights," one of the Ghouls said. "He's willing to pay double than what he owes."

Papa chuckled. "Well, mi amore, you think we can handle 2 more nights here?" he asked.

Your heart raced with fury. Part of you wanted him to definitely stay. After all, you still wanted to unravel all the mysteries he had in him. Yet, a part of you felt guilty. Why was it that he picked you out of all the girls he could talk to? Then again, what the fuck were you thinking? You were talking to a hottie like him and first thing you thought was thinking about telling him no? Hell no.

"Well, I would prefer for you to stay," you teased. "But if you must go Papa...then I will be sadden by your leaving if you must."

Papa scoffed. "Well, I guess I could stay for one or two more nights," he said, winking at you.

Before you could speak, you heard someone coughing.

Turning around, you saw a woman in a black sparkling dress, tapping her foot thunderously. She had blonde hair, put in a bun and her smoky makeup eyes told you she meant business. "Why hasn't Mr. Klingson informed me about the extra pay?" the woman hissed. Her eyes averted to you. "And who's...this?"

Papa waved his hand. "Oh dear Sister, don't worry about it. I know we have other places to go to and all but two more nights here I believe won't be a bother. We can also do covers if we have to. As for her well, she's just a friend. A little dove that needed mending. Do not freight over her, Sister.”

The woman glared at you, rolling her eyes. "I will accept any choice you make but you must understand that we are on a time restraint. We need to make sure everything is in proper order as instructed. That is just my suggestion upon Mr. Klingson's offer." She then turned to you, titling her head.

You gulped, ready for her to attack you with words of hate and envy. Something about her told you she really wanted you out of the room. She was ready to grab you by the hair and toss you out as if you were a trash bag. Her blood red nails twiddled with ferocity, prepared to snatch prey. Her eyes glued to your every moment. It was just to wait for the right time to get a chance.

"Do you like the songs?" the woman asked.

You surpassed yourself from letting out a breath of relief. “The songs?"

"Yes, the ones they played last night," the woman said. "Very fun and energetic, aren't they?"

You nodded. "Oh yes," you said. "I...really loved their performance.

The woman smiled. “Good. Most people of course rant on about how strangely Satanic they are but I rest assure you it’s all just an act. Just a little something to test the waters so people can talk about us.”

“It’s a good strategy,” you agreed. “And it’s not like you guys go out doing rituals performing human sacrifices or summoning spirits with those games. It’s more like a Halloween party with you guys. So I say it fits with the theme you guys are doing.”

They all laughed together (little would you know of how naive you sounded now).

“It is settled though,” Papa said. “I’ll stay another night or 2. If I don’t feel that well up for it, I’ll notify Mr. Klingson about it.”

Your heart beat rapidly, feeling victory success.

“If you men don’t mind, why don’t you show...errrm,” the woman began.

“...show my friend here how our costume and makeup works,” Papa finished for her, sensing she needed an urgent talk. “And how the instruments work as a bonus too. I believe my agent would like to speak to me in private about our future business locations.”

You wanted to frown but then just followed the Ghouls out the door, not wanting to create any more tension.

As soon as you were out, Sister Imperator whipped around to Papa. “Who the hell is she?” she hissed.

Papa huffed. “She’s none of your concern,” he said, waving his hand.

“Why is she back here then?” Sister snapped. “Does she even know of our real identity?”

“I have told her zilch about what we really are,” Papa answered. “She is as gullible as a newborn babe. I know how to handle her. Don’t worry.”

“I’m only worrying because I don’t want her getting in the way for the plans,” Sister growled. “It’s one thing to extend our time here to promote but now we have this woman who’ll expose the truth about who we are.”

“She will be destined to find out soon,” Papa said as he lifted up a small vial he had on a desk, glancing at the little liquid swishing around.

Sister’s eyes widen. “Emeritus,” she said. “You can’t...how do you know she’s even ready?”

Emeritus grinned, tumbling the bottle between his fingers. “Because she’s what I need. All the other women I have tried this with...they all rebelled. Rejected me. But I know with this one...how innocent and pure like a dove spying seeds on the ground...can easily be scooped up by the predator hiding behind the bushes. She is desperate for love and I’m willing to give her what she needs.”

He walked towards her. “I understand your concerns and objections for her but...am I not the head of the church? Leave me to be with the consequences...and I would remind yourself to know your place, Sister.”

He stormed off, shoving the vial away in his pocket.

Sister could feel her heart hammer with vengeance and ferocity but she bit her lip, knowing she had to obey. She may not agree with him but alas, she knew in this matter there was no say.

For deep in Papa’s eyes, she saw the desire he had for that woman. He truly was a predator, ready to strike his prey soon. He would play with her for a little bit before finally going for the kill. And he would then forever have her as his own.

———————————

The next couple days were the best you lived to. Your life was at the club. And you didn’t care.

You wanted to be mystified by Papa, to smile when he told a terrible joke, to cheer when he came onto the stage. You were finally happy to be with someone in your life.

Of course, you two didn’t make out or anything yet but even then you enjoyed this friendship with Papa.

Levi might have been your guy friend too but Papa was a fun one. He wasn’t as grumpy or moody just because some bitch dumped him for not having balls.

He was a man of glee. He wanted everyone to be happy. Whether it was to make your feet rumble on the floor or make you wheeze out your lungs, he emitted an aura of joy to everyone.

Levi himself just didn’t get it though. How could you be so quick just to be with him? Sure, you were heartbroken and someone healed you up from it but you were throwing yourself at Papa as if he was some sort of savior.

Well, maybe he was but with that face paint and the whole Satanic songs? No, something was up with the man and Levi wasn’t going to let you go any farther with him.

It was on the fifth day he finally confronted you about the friendship.

You were a bit upset as it was the last day you’d get to see Papa. You debated whether there was a chance you can go on tour with him. Part of you told you yes but then you said no.

Papa probably had a life to fulfill as much as you did too. How fair would it be for you to get in the way? Or if he got in the way for your school?

It was the last day before reality hit. And you were going to do your best to remember this final night.

“(Y/n).”

You were waiting at a table with Papa and a couple people when you looked up to see Levi staring at you.

Papa had just gotten done telling jokes to the crowd. "And then I told him, hey you want to meet the Beatles? The kid said yes. And when I made him turn around, there was a group of dung beetles floating in his face."

The crowd roared into laughter at Papa's joke, some banging on the table and others holding one another for support.

You scooted over from them, heading over to Levi.

“Yeah?”

Levi glimpsed around, searching for someone. “So...today’s your boyfriend’s last day?”

You rolled your eyes. “He’s not my boyfriend. And yeah...it is. I’d rather not talk about it.”

“Why?” Levi scoffed. “Are you growing feelings for him?”

Your cheeks bloomed. “No! It’s just...I like being with him ok? Are you still jealous over him?”

“No, I’m just concerned for your safety,” Levi said. “You better not be thinking about running away with him.”

You shook your head. “Levi, last time I checked, you aren’t MY boyfriend or brother. I get that your my friend but you’re being way too judging on Zero. Has he done anything to you or me or anyone in general here? No, he means no harm. He’s paid all the tabs I owe and has brought more people paying for their drinks. He’s just a friend and that’s all there is to it.”

“Why are you with him all the time then?”

“Because I can! I’m an adult. I’m being a supportive friend. I never knew there was something wrong with that.”

Levi grinded his teeth, getting irritated. “If that’s the case then why don’t you just go and...”

“My ghuleh?”

You glanced to see Papa looking at you. “I’m sorry to interrupt but you don’t mind if I steal her for a while?”

“No he doesn’t,” you said, grabbing Papa by the arm, pulling him away from the bar.

Papa purred at your dominance, following you over to a quiet corner of the club.

“Just ignore about my friend’s attitude back there,” you said. “Were you going to say something to me, Papa?”

“Yes, I have a question, mi amore," Papa said. "Sadly today as you know...is the last night I'll be here."

You nodded. "Yeah, I understand." You sighed. "I'm not going to pressure you to stay another night or so. I appreciated everything you did for me to make me smile but...I think now I can handle this all on my own. I hope though wherever your music takes you, you'll be successful enough to be known worldly."

"So...you're telling me no to my question?" Papa said. "You don't...want to join me in my other tours?"

You gulped. "Yes," you said. "I'm sorry, Papa. I would love to go with you but...I have a life here I need to do. I'm still going to school. And I don't want to be a distraction for you to think you need to please me all the time. You've healed the wounds I've had in my heart. Now...I think I can be ok to walk on my own again. Thank you though for everything you've done for me. I'm going to miss hanging out with you. You truly are a good friend, Papa."

“Oh please, my love, I've only done this for you," Papa said. "It is a shame now we will not be able to talk to each other as much but alas, if there's anything you taught me, it's that women like you deserve more to be the brightest star in the night."

You attempted to blink a tear back in your eye, knowing you were going to cry any moment.

"It's ok if you do cry," Papa chuckled, noticing you rubbing your eyes. "This friendship was made out of pure bliss and raw feelings. Do not cry because you are sad. Cry because this beauty of a connection will forever hold a place in my heart."

Suddenly, you flung yourself at Papa, hugging him tightly.

"Or you can do that too," Papa giggled, hugging you back.

You stayed hugging each other for a few minutes until he leaned your head back. He tilted his forward, examining your face. You thought he was going to kiss you but he dove down over to your ear. "After tonight's performance, join me for one final round upstairs," he cooed. "Let us have a toast to forever remember each other."

Kissing you lightly on the head, Papa then pulled away, running over to the stage.

You giggled like a schoolgirl, quickly scanning for a spot to watch his performance.

————————————————

He certainly gave it his all as when he came over to your table, his face was plastered red, exhausted from the singing.

You smiled as you tapped on the glasses, showcasing him the drinks you ordered.

“Bought you your favorite," you said, sliding it over to him.

Papa smiled as he sat down, taking off his leather coat.

“Don't you ever get hot in that thing?" you chuckled.

“If it's a full house like tonight then yes," Papa said, twirling his grucifix necklace around before shoving it his leather jacket's pocket. "Thank goodness there's preservative stuff for this." He pointed to his face. "Other than that, I'm going to look like a melting piece of hot glue."

You giggled delightfully. "I will say, that is one thing I'm going to miss the most. You never fail to tell a joke, whether good or bad."

Papa smiled, leaning forward on the table. He took your hand. "Mi amore, I don't want to pressure you but I kind of want to plea...please come with me for the rest of the tour. Why waste your life here when you can be even more happier seeing the rest of the world?"

You put your hand on top of his. "Papa, I would love to but...like I said, I don't want to be a distraction. You've taught me enough about happiness and enjoying myself. So you should do the same for yourself. As you've told me, don't let one man put you down get in the way of you not thinking you're good enough."

“Are you afraid of Sister Imperator finding out about us?" Papa asked. "If so, I told you, she means nothing more to me. She is just my agent. She just gets very possessive on how she wants to run things her way. I will handle her if she tries to tell you something."

You shook your head. "She does scare me but she's your agent too. I'm sure she has a good reason why you guys couldn't play for another night. Isn't tonight suppose to be about celebrating the rest minutes of our lives together?"

Papa grumbled. "Ahh, sorry, my love," he said. "I'm sorry if I got carried away. I just...you're a really cool girl. And now it's reflecting back at me how much I will miss you. You're right though. Tonight is about spending the final minutes here. Here, I propose a toast..."

He lifted up his glass, motioning for yours to lift as well. "To a good, forever friendship."

You clinked glasses and took a sip of your drinks.

"Sir?"

You glanced back to see one of the Ghouls appearing behind you. "I'm sorry to butt in but we've cleaned all we could in the dressing room," the Ghoul said. "We'll be waiting when you need us."

“Carry on," Papa said, tingling his hand.

The Ghoul nodded and walked away.

“As they say the early bird gets the worm," you said.

Papa chuckled. "Well, before we finish our drinks here, how about we do shots as well?"

You raised an eyebrow. "Shots?"

“Here, these."

Papa brought out a small vial full of mysterious red liquid. You squinted at the tiny bottle. "What is it?"

“The Devil's Due," Papa cackled, pouring it into some shot glasses set aside. "A little something I conjured one time out of my curiosity days of mixology. Why don't we try it out? Another salute to friendship?"

You rolled your eyes but nodded. "Another salute," you said. You however grabbed the shot glass and lifted it up high. "Not just to friendship but in hopes that your music will be known to all one day." You then downed the shot.

Papa smiled, the corner of his lips growing high. "Thank you, mi amore," he said. "You didn't have to say that."

"Oh but I do," you said. "I'm tired of people like Levi thinking you're all weirdos just because of the music you guys write and wear costumes. Don't they know that..." You stopped as you took a deep breath, feeling the color of your face drained.

The world went wobbly as you held onto the table, your heart racing, sweat glimmering, your eyes crazed to zooming around the room. You huffed and whimpered. "Papa," you cried. "I don't feel good..."

"What's wrong, my ghuleh?" Papa asked, worriedly glancing at you shaking your hands now to get up.

“I just feel dizzy," you said. "What was in that drin…."

And then the world went black. All you could see was Papa's smile grow again before you fell down onto the table. He called for someone to come over. "I think she needs some help getting up," he said.

———————————

Levi found it strange how he couldn't find you for the rest of the night as the club closed. While he knew you were a smart cookie, the moment Papa came into the picture, he had to keep an eye on you. That singer was a tricky one. He was the type he'd seen where he loved to lure the weakest link of girls to keep under his arms. And then to brush away when he was done with them. Just like the guys you'd avoided. But what was it that made Papa different from them?

The only thing that fucked over him today was how busy it was. He was flabbergasted how many people showed up for Ghost's final day, seeing a full house in the club. He mixed many drinks he could, collecting money and creating new tabs. He peeked around the club for you though he suspected you'd be up near the stage, lovingly staring at Papa like an idol.

When it came to closing time, he began to freak out, wondering where the hell you were.

He started asking around a bit with his co-workers, hoping to find an answer.

They replied that they'd seen you with Papa cheering over toasts and that was it.

Levi raced up the stairs and rummaged through the table. He checked the glasses you drank out of, spying nothing weird of sort in either of them. And then he found it. The small vial. And the shot glass. Composed of red liquid.

He went over to one of his co-workers. "Do we have any liquor containing...red liquid?" he inquired.

"Just for the non alcoholic cherry ones," the co-worker said. "Might be the grenadine."

Levi held up the vial and shot glass. "I found this on her table."

The co worker grabbed the vial and shot glass. He sniffed the contents. "This...isnt' grenadine."

Levi's eyes widen. His heart stopped cold. The world began to spin. "Someone call the police!"

You woke up about two times to different circumstances. Once was visioning a Ghoul using a paintbrush, smudging it all over you. "Make sure it covers her whole face," a female voice said.

The paintbrush tickled all over your skin, its bristles lathering a mysterious substance.

The Ghoul picked up another paintbrush, this one thinner and began to curve it around, focusing on more detail.

The substance you felt was sticky but harden quickly.

"There, she looks ready," the female voice said. "Oh, and one more think."

There was the pop of something being opened and a cool slather of lipstick smothered over your lips.

Your eyes grew weary once more, giving in to more sleep.

And when you opened them again, you glanced up to see you were in some sort of room. Papa was sitting down at a table, shuffling through pages of a book. He glanced up to see you were wriggling around.

"Ahh, you're awake," he said, putting the book away.

You blinked rapidly, glimpsing around. "Where am I?"

Papa chuckled. "On my bus," he said. "You took quite the fall there. I don't think that shot made you feel good. So...I just offered to have you here until you feel better."

You prepared to get up when you felt that your wrists were cuffed. They were chained down. You glanced over to your feet to see they were in the same position, making you spread out flat eagle, naked.

“Papa, what's going on?" you said, frightened.

Papa smiled, walking over to you. "It's only for your safety, mi amore," he said. "I promise I'll take the chains off as soon as you're ready."

You frowned. "Ready for what?" 

He nodded over to your body. "Ready to become one of us."

Your heart dropped immediately. A part of it excited you yet a part of it....devastated you. Was your no really making him push it this far?

"Papa, I apologize if you felt rejected but I didn't mean it in terms of I don't want to see you again," you explained. "I still want to be your friend even if it means that we won't be seeing each other for a long time. I just....I just don't want to be a nuisance either."

Papa cackled. "Oh, you're so naïve," he purred, crawling on top of the bed now. "My dear, this is more than just about that stupid question...this is about whether or not you'll be able to fit in with us."

You waddled your legs, hoping to sense any escape. "One of you?"

"Yesss," Papa purred, nudging his head against yours. "Would you like...to become a Mama?"

"A Mama?" You swallowed your saliva building up. "What does it mean to be...a Mama?"

"You'll become the Queen of the Church," Papa cooed, curling a hand through your hair. "You can do anything you want in your life. You will be powerful, not just in rule but also with many special abilities. And I...as Papa, will obey every word you say. I will live to serve what my empress’ needs."

You pondered for a bit, connecting the dots now. The music. The way he was dressed. That vial... "So...you're really a Satanist?"

"Oh, not just a Satanist either," Papa said. "I'm...the head of the Satanists. I am as stated in my name...their Papa. I conduct sacrifices, rituals, sermons...basically, everything to worship our Dark Father. And our music...is just a taste of what we do not only to bring in the revenue money...but to spread our word. Now though..."

He got up from the bed, walking around a bit. "I see that if I am to continue being the head of all...I'm going to need someone by my side...someone who would understand me...someone I can turn to for the most ultimate power...someone..." He turned over to you, smiling. "Who will bear me heirs to the throne."

You took a deep breath. "So what you're saying is...by you choosing me to be your Mama...I can do whatever I want?"

“Almost entirely," Papa said. "Your word is our law. We will do anything you ask."

You wondered about the idea in your head. You've been so happy with Papa for all your life ever since he entered it. Why not just jump alongside into whatever this was about then? He seemed to be giving you whatever you wanted.

You frowned, knowing something had to be up though. "Ok, what's the catch?"

“Oh, you little smartie pants," Papa purred, patting your head. "The catch is...well...I will have to turn you. The process is both painful and pleasurable. You might...be a completely different person. You already have your face paint as a scarring of your acceptance. You might just grow other cuts on your body."

You glanced over to your skin, fearful to picture what he could do.

Papa sat down beside you, clasping his hands together. "If it need to be darling...I will do my best to control myself. This is all about you anyway. How painful you like it, how exciting you want to be...I am at your command. I will say though...any resistance against me..." He sighed before leaning down to your ear. "I will not be afraid to retake control,” he whispered threateningly.

You nodded. "Papa, if I can...can I see my face?"

Papa got off of the bed, reached for a mirror on a table and prowled over to you. Holding the mirror up, he reflected your face.

You gasped at the sight of what you looked like. You were beautiful. The way the white paint molded onto your skin felt like a set of foundation just matched for you. And the black spots alongside your nose and eyes all were delicately painted, like the wings of a bird. Your lips were of blood red, indicating this was a sign of life soon to be taken and transformed.

"See how pretty you look with that on?" Papa commented, peering at the mirror. "What you have...it can be yours forever. You will never have to worry about growing old. You will never worry about finding your dream home. You will have powers you can make your enemies tremble beneath you...all yours...at the cost of my love."

You glanced up at him. "Papa," you begged. "I want to be yours. Make me...a Mama."

Papa smiled, tossing the mirror away. "As you wish my Queen."

He plopped himself onto the bed once again.

Then realization hit you. "Wait, Papa, one more thing."

“Hmm?"

“I...never done something like this before. So please...be gentle."

At that moment, Papa burst into laughter. You glared up at him before he waved his hands away. "You don't think I don't know?" Papa said. "I smelled you the day when you came into the club. Your purity urged me to find and conquer you. Now you know why I picked to be around you so much. Hm-hmm-hmmm."

Your cheeks bloomed red. So much for looking for a man. You wanted it to be nice, kind relationship turned into marriage. Now you were going to get fucked by some demon worshipping mad man. Still...you owed him for everything he did for you. So why not return the favor?

You wobbled your legs around. "Please, Papa," you cooed. "Take me...please."

Papa knelt between your legs, examining your sex. Lowering his head, he kissed your folds before diving a tongue inside, licking away and swapping his drool with your wetness. You buckled your hips apart to the rhythm of his tongue, whistling in a sharp breath. He added one finger touching onto your clit, tapping away and then pushing one finger inside, swirling around all your juices on his tips to lick away.

“You taste delicious, mi ghuleh," Papa purred, eating away more. He stroked his teeth from the top of your clit down to your lips.

You huffed heavily. "Fuck," you moaned, feeling the tongue enter again.

You attempted to break free of your chains.

“Nu uh,” Papa teased, sliming his tongue back in. “I will release you when you are ready.”

You didn’t know how long he ate you out but goodness, you didn’t want him to stop. And the way he shoved his fingers in, hitting your sweet spot while kissing you clit...it was driving you wild with ecstasy.

You tossed your head around, breathing in and out to the rhythm of his tongue.

Papa gave your labia a small suck and kiss. “Oh you're so sweet,” he purred, swallowing the essence. He titled his head up to your breasts. “I bet everything you have here is sweet and savory...mmmm, here, let me try these.”

He raked his teeth along the rim of your areolas, washing the skin with his tongue and nibbling onto your nipples. Once more, you leaned your head back, yelping at his touch.

With his other hand, Papa smoothed the breast, twiddling his fingers onto the lone nipple. He would switch every few minutes, sometimes biting harder as if to suck the milk out.

You felt the exposure of your labia open, aroused by his actions.

Papa pulled his mouth away and gave a small slap to your cunt, making you squeal in pain.

“Oh dear, we’re going to need to work on that,” he said.

You smiled, glancing up at him. “Well, you said it was going to be painful and pleasurable.”

Papa chuckled. “That is true. I guess we can work on the pain a little later on. I don’t want to break you apart just yet. I just need you to know...I am yours. And you are mine.”

Moving his head closer to yours, he entrapped your lips with his. The chains on your hands clinked as you tempted to wrap your arms around him. Papa grinned as he deepen the kiss, sucking onto your bottom and upper lips. He slid in his tongue, dominating your mouth.

You moaned and rumbled your body around, quaking for his touch. You felt all your senses awaken, begging for him to release your inner self alive. Papa purred as he lowered his head to your ear, kissing, licking and biting your lobe. “I’m going to make you mine now forever,” he whispered seductively.

And then...it hit you.

You remembered Levi. Your home. Your school. Your family. Were you really going to leave this all for Papa? Were you that...selfish?

Papa kissed you again on the lips but you didn’t return the favor to him. He frowned, kissing you again and you turned away.

“What’s wrong, mi amore?” he asked.

You shook your head. “I want to go home,” you pleaded.

Papa scoffed. “This is your home now, my love,” he said, stroking a hand through your hair. “I promise to give you everything you want.”

You trembled on the bed, waving the chains. “Please free me Papa,” you begged.

Papa shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't do that," he said. "I need you to understand what I'm doing. I want you to be happy for the rest of your life. Don't fight against me, mia cara. I know what I'm doing." He lowered his head down to your neck, placing small kisses on it.

You squealed and wiggled your body again. "No! Stop," you cried.

Papa angrily glanced up at you, now pissed.

"I want to go home," you sniffed, weeping out a tear. "Please, Papa...I just...I want to go home."

Your eyes widen as his hands enclosed onto your neck, squeezing your pipe muscles together. Papa glared at you, nearing his head to yours. "You're not going home until I make you mine," he growled. "You're going to be my Queen. I won't stop until I know for certain this is really what you want. Now please, stop fucking fighting me and let me turn you."

With the flash of razor incisors, he chomped down onto your throat, leaking blood onto the pillow you laid on. You screamed at the excruciating pain pumping madly, kicking your legs around. His hand on your neck tighten, blasting the wound to squirt heavily.

Papa raised up his hand, waggling a set of sharpened claws. Slashing it through your cheek, you roared at the burning flesh exposed into the air. He then slapped you hard on the cheek, embalming the wound to explode. "Mine! Mine! Mine!" Papa snapped. He went to work onto your body now, lashing away and blowing hits after hits everywhere, onto your arms, your legs, stomach. Each hit created a bruise. Each claw ripped into your skin, charring bits of flesh into the air and splattering blood onto the bed. He would bite too, rabidly sinking his teeth into the skin so he can taste the metal of human blood and skin. You continued to cry, exhausted from the wounds reaping for immediate closure.

Papa stopped and slid his belt from his pants. He thundered the weapon onto your skin, searing the leather to whip welts. You hollered like an animal, trapped in its cage. "Stop! Stop!" you screeched. "Let me go!" Papa shook his head and laid another bash on your legs.

Seeing you were still resisting even to the whips, he had enough. Throwing the belt away, he laid back onto you. You peered your head up to see what he would do but he made you lay back. You gasped at the feel of something....large and hard....entering your body.

You glanced up to see Papa smile evilly. "Papa..." You screamed as he stabbed into you, vigorously slamming it inside. You half expected this to be making you feel turned on but you felt nothing but agony and your cunt shrieked at the sheer force of the cock. And he didn't do it slow either. He pounded it into you, as if you were an animal he was trying to kill. The muscles in your sex roared with fury, crushed by his rigid strength. More tears flooded your cheeks, draining your face of color. Papa snickered, licking one tear off of your cheek as he focused on rampaging his sex into you.

You began to lay back down, tired from fighting now. Your tears were all washed away, crusting into your skin as your eyes dried in the air. Your body exasperated into despair, the wounds now traumatized with even trying to fix your skin up, afraid any moment the demon would just open new ones they would have to fix. You felt the cock slurp out of your cunt.

Papa took a deep breath. He glimpsed over to your body, examining his work. "Mi amore?" He cuddled a hand onto your cheek, watching your eyes go lifeless. "Mi amore?"

Turning over to him, you gulped, terrified by his appearance now. How can someone like him be so cruel? To jab all those marks into your skin, forever knowing what he did to you? To damage you into a wreckage. To be broken apart with scattered pieces everywhere.

And you enjoyed the fuck out of it.

An malicious smile creeped on your lips. "Papa," you cooed. "I...love you."

Papa raised his eyebrows, shocked by your words. He wasn't expecting you to agree with him. Certainly, he thought he had lost you but you...agreed.

Lifting your head up, you tempted to kiss the anti pope's lips.

Papa grinned, cupping your cheeks, staring into your eyes. For similar to this, your right eye was milky pink, reflecting his. “Oh my ghuleh," he cheered, kissing you now. "My Queen...you have turned!"

You nodded, licking your lips. “Please Papa free me...I need my king.”

Trusting you completely, Papa sliced the shackles free from you, releasing your wrists and ankles. You threw your arms around Papa's neck, bringing him down to kiss you.

Papa wasted no time in wanting you. He kissed you passionately, nipping on your mouth to presume his dominance. He then clasped onto his pants, shoving them down. You went to work on his shirt, unbuttoning it all and wringing it off of him. He finally got to his underwear, rambling it off to show his cock.

Your eyes widen at the sight of it, surprised just not how hard it was but how...big...it looked. And there were golden spikes on its rim, with red veins glowing magically.

Papa chuckled, glancing at it and looking back up at you. "You like what you see?" he teased, wriggling the snake around.

You gulped. “Well, now I see what I’m about to have in me again.”

Papa chuckled, laughing at your innocence.

“It wasn’t funny when you jammed it into me,” you growled.

“Because that wasn’t my cock,” Papa giggled. “It was this, my love.” He brought out a dildo, looking strangely authentic and genuine.

You shockingly gapped at Papa.

“As much as that rape was fun, I would never want to hurt you that bad, mi amore. Not for your first time. Later on, we can have as many rape fantasies and hard fucking as you want."

You shook your head, baffled. "I guess I should've known since you just took off your pants. Still, you really are one evil bastard you know that?"

Papa laughed. "I only am to those I wanna turn on."

You rolled your eyes and sighed, glimpsing down to your sex.

Papa took notice of this and bit his lip. "I'll be gentle," he said, nodding.

Shuffling his body up, he crawled between your legs, spreading them out. He grabbed your hands with his, twining them together. And slowly, he hovered over your entrance, rubbing his head on your folds.

You cooed at the pleasurable assault in your body, tempting your clit to grab onto him.

With no warning, Papa fully went inside, thrusting his cock all the way in.

You hissed at the pain, spreading sharply. You tempted to accustom to his size, trying to enlarge yourself around him. Papa chuckled at your attempt. “It’ll go away right now,” he promised. After waiting a couple seconds, he began to jut himself in and out, beginning to break your virginity.

You moaned as his cock hit your sweet spot, taking his time to thrust. Papa smiled and bent down to kiss you. "Mi amore, your cunt feels so good," he purred. "So tight, juicy and ohhhhh...fuckkkkkkk…" He moaned loudly, whimpering.

You released your hands from his and gripped them onto his ass, bringing him closer to you. Papa tumbled his hips around, matching your rhythm of hips thrusting back up on him.

He stretched out his claws on the bed, ripping the cloth apart. He lowered his head down to your breasts, sucking onto your areolas. You mewed at his touch, sprawling your fingers up to his hair, grabbing fistfuls tightly.

You leaned your head back, bemoaning as loud as you can.

"Yessss," Papa meowed, awing at your cunt crushing around his cock. The walls slithered along his shaft, pumping his foreskin to increase pleasure.

The two of you continued to rock back and forth on each other, not caring in the world how time flew by. Sometimes, Papa had your legs on his shoulders, gaining deeper access. Sometimes, you were on top, rubbing your hands on Papa's chest as he laid back, cooing at your touch. And then, he would scale on your back, pounding you from behind, massaging your breasts as he pushed you into the bed, focusing on his cock's scream for euphoria. Your gasps and moans mixed with one another with sweat glistening on your skins.

"Papa," you sighed, holding him closer as he positioned himself back on top of you, facing your face. "I think I'm....ahhh."

Papa smiled, slowing himself down. "You think you're what again, mi ghuleh?" he teased, moving himself further into you.

You gapped at how you felt him now fully deep inside you, rapture now completely surrounding your body. "I'm...cumming," you cried, feeling a tear slide down your cheek.

Papa huffed, feeling his end coming near too. "Relax your body, mi amore," he said. "Become one with me now. Go on...go ahead and cum."

Obeying his words, you swung your arms around his neck and moaned into his ear, your walls exploding with wetness. Papa moaned as well, titling his head back as his cock unleashed himself all into you. You shivered at the feeling of something warm and gooey sliding around inside you.

Cuddling you closer to him, Papa began to kiss your lips, not pulling himself out yet. You kissed him back, wanting to taste him all around. You regained both your breaths before Papa switched you around, making you lay on his chest, soaring a hand into your hair.

You glanced up at him, confused. "What...happens now?"

Papa chuckled, kissing your head before gripping your chin to face him. "Now...you're a Mama and my mate," he said. "Here..."

Raising one clawed finger, he engraved a rip into the skin of his arm, spilling blood. He dove the claw into the blood and then grasped onto your arm, using the bloody tipped claw to slash into your skin. You winced a bit at the pain until you looked to see it was the sigil of Lucifer. "Your turn." Taking your hand, he flipped one finger up to reveal your own sharpened claws. He dug your claws into your skin, drawing blood. He transferred the bloodied claw into his arm now, creating the same mark.

"Now," he said, smiling, kissing you deeply. "We are one bounded, together, with each other and Lucifer."

You grinned, kissing him back. "Can we still have a marriage ceremony?"

Papa rolled his eyes but hugged you back to him. "Of course, anything for you, my Queen."

You giggled, closing your eyes. "I love you, Papa."

"I love you too, (y/n), my ghuleh.”

And when you opened your eyes, you saw yourself at the altar, taking Papa's hand with yours, dressed in the best of your wedding gown as he stood in his own suit/papal robes. The Ghouls, Brothers and Sisters of Sin awed at the couple, excited to welcome the new Mama into the church. Sister Imperator stood by (of course a bit upset) but she attempted to smile, as she was told to be the new teacher for the Papa's soon to be child.

You glanced around the church one more time, recognizing this as your forever home. You didn't mind though. You were immortal. You were beautiful. You had powers you couldn't wait to unfold. And glimpsing to your stomach, you felt your son bounce around, waiting to be born.

"Are you all right, your Ladyship?" your female Ghoul servant whispered, frightened if you were paralyzed.

You nodded. "Oh yeah, I'm all right." You smiled to Papa who smiled back at you. "Everything's going to how I pictured happily ever after to be."


End file.
